Granite
"Create a mighty earthen barrier." Location Golden Sun: Granite is visible in the town of Kolima, fenced in a small enclosure next to one of the tree-houses, and you cannot reach it from the outside. To reach it, go behind the tree-house and walk down, so that you enter a secret back door into a small room. Follow the ladder down into an underground cave trail (which has random battles), and follow the trail to climb back out above ground to where the Djinni is, ready for grabbing. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Granite will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Granite is one of the six Djinn that Isaac and Garet loan to Matthew and Karis while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player may use it while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Granite and the other Djinn are permanently returned to Isaac and Garet for the rest of the game. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Defense by 2, base Agility by 2, and base Luck by 1. When Granite's battle effect is used, all currently active and alive Adepts are buffed for until the end of the turn with a protective effect that decreases all damage done to them from enemy attacks by 50%. This effect has the "strikes first" property, meaning it will be the first performed action in a given turn regardless of the agility rating of the user and any other unit in battle. Djinn with the same type of effect include the Mars Djinni Flash, which decreases damage done by 90%, and in The Lost Age the Mercury Djinni Shade, which decreases damage done by 60%. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Granite is extremely useful from the moment it is collected all the way up to the end of the game, because of a very reliable damage-reduction effect. It is typically used in boss encounters, and can give your party a much needed cushion against enemy damage while other Adepts of your party focus on healing dangerously low-health party members. Much later in the game, the Mars Djinni Flash provides a much stronger version of the same effect, but even then Granite is not necessarily considered "obsoleted to uselessness", as both Djinn can be used and alternated between. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Granite tends to get more ignored because of the presence of Mercury Djinni Shade, which is essentially a slightly stronger Granite to better complement Flash. If the game is being played with the Adepts in their respective mono-elemental classes, then a Venus Adept using Granite essentially limits his "proper" role as a damage dealer, while Shade is somewhat of a better fit on Mercury Adepts, which are somewhat more oriented toward healing. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In the short period of time Granite is available to Matthew and Karis in Tanglewood and the Abandoned Mine, Granite's damage-halving effect is not really necessary because damage inflicted to the Adepts is very low to begin with. The only purpose to Unleashing it is to put it on Standby for a summon like Cybele. In the main game, the Venus Djinni Bark is identical to Granite in function. Name Origin Granite is a type of igneous rock. Granite is almost always large, hard, and tough, so it is often used in construction. These characteristics may be why the Djinni Granite was given defensive abilities. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Damage-preventing effects